


LLUVIA DORADA

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Backyard, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Gay Sex, Golden shower, Hot, M/M, Manly, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Sex, Oral History, Oral Sex, Orina, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sex, Shower Sex, Sterek Week, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Watersports, Wet Clothing Kink, Wet Stiles Stilinski, dirty - Freeform, musky, peeing, pissing, sterek love, sterek porn, sterek sex, sterek smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Derek siempre se mostró como un chico heterosexual hasta que experimentó con Stiles, un chico con el que llevaba años de amistad. Una tarde sumamente calurosa, Derek le pide ayuda al menor para mover unas cajas, y allí se darán cuenta del morbo que les produce ver y oler el cuerpo se su compañero sudado y brillante, y aquello los llevará al patio trasero en donde Derek podrá cumplir una fantasía que tiene en mente.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Tuve sexo con Derek

Conocía a Derek desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nos involucramos sexualmente recientemente. Derek había sido heterosexual, incluso casado, y durante un mucho tiempo asumí que nuestra amistad siempre sería platónica.

Ni siquiera hablábamos del hecho de que yo era gay, aunque Derek era un chico inteligente y sabía que más o menos lo había descubierto. Pero nunca quiso sacar a relucir eso en una conversación, parecía ni siquiera querer discutir sobre eso, así que lo dejo de lado. Pensé, ¡Qué buena amistad!

No es que no tuviera mis fantasías sobre él. Derek tenia veinticinco, cuatro años mayor que yo, y aunque él no se considera guapo, siempre había pensado que era extremadamente atractivo.

Derek era un tipo grande, formado con más de los músculos necesarios para tener un buen cuerpo, con hombros anchos, piernas como tronco de árboles, abdomen duro y poseía los pies más grandes que había visto en un hombre. El usualmente usaba Adidas o Reeboks de gran tamaño y fácilmente podría haber pasado por un jugador de baloncesto. Siempre se las arregló para mantenerse en buen estado físico, a pesar de que no hacía ejercicio con regularidad y le gustaba demasiado de comida chatarra.

Una vez que el clima se volvió cálido, y el invierno había acabado, adquirió el hábito de correr en nada más que un par de pantalones cortos de gimnasia ajustados, y hubieras jurado que el tipo pasaba todo su tiempo libre haciendo abdominales y levantamiento de pesas. Supongo que tenía una buena herencia genética debido a que tenía un físico naturalmente atlético.

También tenía mucho pelo en el cuerpo, espeso y negro. En definitiva, era un buen espécimen, un verdadero galán. Así que, con el paso del tiempo, comencé a mostrarle mi cuerpo, al menos tanto como pude arreglármelas sin ser demasiado obvio. Cuando él venía a mi departamento me ocuparía de quedarme desnudo, o con pantalones muy pequeños y cortos, y un par de veces incluso me las arreglé para mostrarme cuando me estaba duchando, pues dejaba la puerta abierta con una nota diciéndole que fuera a mi cuarto a esperarme y luego regresaría, para que estuviera allí cuando yo saliera, desnudo y goteando agua. Parecía gustarle lo que vio, nunca quitó sus ojos de mí mientras me secaba y podía ver el bulto creciendo en su entrepierna, especialmente porque Derek nunca usó ropa interior o un suspensorio debajo de sus pantalones cortos. Pero nunca conté con que saliera nada.

El chico era heterosexual, ¿verdad?

Pero luego el matrimonio de Derek se vino abajo, de repente e inesperadamente, pasamos casi todas las noches juntos, bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza y lamentando el estado del mundo. Empezamos a hablar con más confianza y bueno, las cosas simplemente empezaron a suceder, nos calentamos, lo toqué, me besó, lloró, agarré su polla, gimió, tomé su cabello y me abrió para él.

Tuve sexo con Derek

Fue fenomenal.

Era como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Era como si fuera nacido para chupar pollas, y nunca vi a nadie gemir como lo hizo Derek cuando disparaba su carga en mi boca. Pero una vez que Derek descubrió dónde estaban sus verdaderos intereses, él no se detuvo con las cosas de vainilla como tantos otros chicos anteriormente heterosexuales. Derek tenía sus fetiches y sus lados pervertidos, y lo realmente bueno es que resultaron ser los mismos que los míos. Siempre comenzaba siendo un poco callado, reticente y tímido, pero para cuando acabáramos, seríamos como dos malditos animales.

Cuando Derek y yo nos juntábamos, no había límites.

Era un sábado de agosto, uno de esos abrasadores meses cuando tienes que levantarte temprano en la mañana y hace suficiente calor para sentir que es tarde y la sabana se te pega a la piel sudada y caliente.

Iba a ser mediodía cuando llamó Derek. —Oye, Stiles—dijo —si no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde, pensé que podrías venir. Necesito ayuda para mover algunas cosas, y tengo un paquete de doce cervezas en el refrigerador para que valga la pena. Pensé que podríamos perder el tiempo ... haciendo algo bueno, ya sabes.

—Claro, Derek, ¿Necesita mudarte? — pregunté.

—No. Lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cajas arriba en el armario del pasillo, en su mayoría libros, revistas, solo un montón de cosas pesadas que ocupan espacio, pero no me atrevo a tirarlos. Pensé que podríamos meterlos en el garaje, fuera del camino.

—No hay problema— respondí, —déjame tomar una ducha rápida y ponerme algo de ropa y estaré enseguida.

—¿De qué sirve tomar una ducha? — Preguntó Derek. —Hace calor como el infierno y no es mucho mejor aquí. Tuve que girar el aire acondicionado y lo tengo apagado ya que tengo que moverlo para sacar las cajas. Todo lo que tengo es un par de pantalones cortos y todavía estoy sudando como un puto cerdo. No te preocupes por la limpieza y no uses más de lo necesario. Solo trae tu trasero aquí. Siempre podemos bañarnos después de que terminemos.

—Bueno, está bien, Derek— dije —pero no me he duchado desde ayer por la mañana, el olor a mi desodorante casi se ha ido y mi piel está muy pegajosa, probablemente voy a apestar bastante para cuando hayamos terminado.

—Lo mismo aquí. Así que estamos empatados.


	3. Tengo que orinar

Me puse un suspensorio, pantalones cortos de gimnasia y un par de zapatillas de deporte, y me dirigí hacia su casa. Pensé que, si quería una camiseta más tarde, podría usar una de Derek, aunque conduciendo, no podía imaginar que lo haría. El calor fue intenso, y cuando llegué a la casa de Derek, ya estaba empapado de sudor. Derek llegó a la puerta vistiendo solo un par de pantalones cortos de gimnasia ajustados y andrajosos como prometía, sin camiseta como yo y descalzo también. Metió una lata de cerveza fría en mi mano.

—Vamos a trabajar para que podamos jugar más tarde — dijo. Su torso desnudo ya estaba reluciente de sudor. Se metió en la cocina para buscar una nueva lata, luego subió las escaleras y yo lo seguí.

Había que trasladar unas veinte cajas, todas pesadas y la casa realmente parecía más caliente que el exterior. Bebimos nuestras cervezas (tres latas seguidas cada después de media hora), pero no sirvió de mucho. El vello de nuestros pechos, vientres y piernas estaba pegado a nuestra piel con el sudor que manaba continuamente de nuestro cuerpo. Los pantalones cortos de Derek se le pegaban a la cintura y delineaban su entrepierna, anunciando el hecho de que no tenía puesto nada debajo, como de costumbre. Cuando se sentó en lo alto de las escaleras para descansar, me senté unos escalones más abajo y miré hacia arriba para ver las bolas de Derek cayéndose de sus pantalones cortos. Noté que mis tenis estaban incómodamente calientes y blandos, ya que no me había molestado en ponerme los calcetines y mis pies sudaban tanto como el resto de mí. Pensé que si Derek podía trabajar descalzo yo también, así que me quité los zapatos y los tiré a un lado.

—Ya era hora de que hicieras eso— se rio Derek, —estaba preocupado por si me pisas los dedos de los pies. De todos modos, ¿quién diablos necesita zapatos en este ambiente calurosos? Si tienes que hacer un trabajo como este, bien podrías hacerlo lo más cómodo posible.

—Sí—dije mientras me levantaba para estirarme —no sé por qué me puse este maldito suspensorio tampoco, me está volviendo loco.

—Sabes lo que pienso de esas cosas— dijo Derek con una sonrisa tirando momentáneamente de la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos para exponer su polla y pelotas.

Me reí mientras me quitaba los pantalones cortos para poder deshacerme de mi suspensorio. Estuve desnudo por unos momentos antes de volver a ponerme los pantalones cortos y supe que Derek estaba mirando mi polla parcialmente dura, pero no se dijo nada más.

Volvimos al trabajo, ambos ahora descalzos y sin nada debajo de nuestros pantalones cortos. Estaba mucho más cómodo, pero en su totalidad debido al abrasador horno en el que la casa de Derek se había convertido. Entre el calor y la cerveza, Derek y yo parecíamos que habíamos acabado de tomar una ducha juntos, aunque seguro que no oleríamos así si nos hubiéramos duchado. Incluso a la distancia, podía oler el sudor de Derek, y pensé que Derek también podía oler el mío. Cuando Derek levantaba una caja para ponerla sobre mí, exponía sus axilas peludas y chorreantes, el hedor era casi abrumador. Me volvía loco.

Finalmente, el trabajo estuvo hecho, y lentamente nos alejamos del garaje hacia la casa. Seguí a Derek a la cocina, luego me dirigí para el baño, ya que mi vejiga estaba dolorosamente llena.

—¿A dónde vas, Stiles? — Derek me preguntó mientras abría el refrigerador.

—Tengo que orinar— respondí. —Después de toda esa cerveza, pensaría tú también tendrías que ir.

—Sí, yo también tengo que orinar, tengo que orinar un montón. Pero Stiles, solo espera un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —Su tono fue repentinamente tranquilo y entendí exactamente a lo que se refería.

—Claro, Derek. No hay problema— respondí.

—Gracias— Derek ladeó la cabeza de manera divertida, todavía mirándome, y me entregó otra lata de cerveza. —Salgamos al patio y juguemos.

El patio de Derek era en realidad una extensión de hormigón rodeada de una valla de privacidad. No tenía muebles de jardín, solo un par de esteras de espuma de polietileno tiradas al suelo. Derek dejó las cervezas y luego acabó tirado en una de las esteras, boca arriba. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, exponiendo sus negras axilas de nuevo. Me uní a él en la adyacente colchoneta, luego me levanté sobre un codo para poder mirarlo.

—Stiles, realmente agradezco la ayuda, incluso si ambos olemos como un jodido vestuario ahora—, dijo Derek. Yo solo sonreí y pasé la mano a través del pelo mojado en el pecho de Derek, inhalando el hedor de su cuerpo sin lavar. Ambos teníamos erecciones completas que estiraron la delgada tela de nuestros shorts al límite. Me agaché y manoseé la polla dura de Derek a través de sus pantalones cortos.


	4. Cerveza reciclada

—Creo que estos pantalones cortos se están interponiendo— dije. Sin una palabra, Derek inmediatamente se acercó a la cintura, levantó su cuerpo, y se quitó los pantalones cortos. Su espesa mata negra de vello púbico brillaba húmeda en la base de su pene palpitante; una gota de pre-semen rezumaba de la cabeza hinchada. Me arranqué mis propios pantalones cortos y nos abrazamos, completamente desnudos. Nos besamos y nos sentimos el uno al otro un rato, luego nos movimos a una posición 69 para que pudiéramos chupar las pollas del otros. Pero el hedor era tan embriagador que terminamos solo lamiendo y oliendo los cuerpos sucios y sudorosos del otro: pezones, axilas, huevos, pelos en la entrepierna, pollas, pies, nada estaba mal en cuanto a límites. El cuerpo sudoroso de Derek sabía a ambrosía y el olor era el mejor. Éramos como dos animales enloquecidos en celo.

Empecé a chupar la polla de Derek. Al poco tiempo, me di cuenta de que parecía muy cerca de llegar, así que me aparté y me levanté rodillas. Sabía que a Derek le gustaba hablar sucio, así que pensé que tendría un poco de diversión. —Oye, me estás haciendo hacer todo el trabajo— dije mientras miraba hacia abajo en su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso. —Vamos, Derek, fóllame la cara— supliqué —Deseo esa polla caliente y dura en mi garganta hasta donde sea posible. ¡Ahogarme con esa verga pegajosa y sudada, hombre!

Derek lo entendió de inmediato. —Lo haré mejor que eso, chupapollas — dijo mientras se levantaba y me miraba, sonriendo. —Se correrá sobre ti. Stiles, vas a pensar que estás nadando mi semen caliente!

Derek estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera tuvo que masturbarse. Le dio unos tirones a su polla y empezó a disparar su caliente carga por toda mi cara. El semen de Derek me salpicó la nariz y mejillas antes de comenzar a gotear sobre mi pecho peludo. Derek se arrodilló y lamió su propio semen de mi cuerpo, pero sin tragarlo.

Luego metió su lengua en mi boca y empezamos intercambiándolo de un lado a otro. Toda la escena fue demasiado para mí. Y me vine sin siquiera tocarme, rociando mi carga por toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo caliente y sudoroso.

Derek se puso de pie y me miró mientras terminaba de disparar mi carga. Mi vientre, mi pecho y mi cuello estaban chorreando semen. Derek se echó a reír.

—Dios, Stiles, ¡realmente parece que te vendría bien una ducha ahora

Ya sabía lo que Derek tenía en mente. —Sí, realmente quiero una— fue todo lo que dije. Me recosté y me tumbé de espaldas. No habría ninguna duda sobre el tipo de ducha que quería.

Derek se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, plantando sus grandes pies a cada lado de mi torso cubierto de semen. Sostuvo su polla ahora flácida y la apuntó a mi cara. Podía ver a Derek esforzarse, pero por un momento la corriente simplemente no arrancaría, incluso con la vejiga tan llena. Solo me quedo ahí mirándolo y lo dejé hacer lo suyo, sabiendo que la naturaleza eventualmente tomaría su curso. Pronto, comenzó un fino goteo de orina. saliendo de la polla de Derek, salpicando lánguidamente en mi vientre y pecho.

Entonces la orina estalló, el goteo se convirtió en un flujo constante y Derek estaba orinándome en serio. Salpicó mi cara, y abrí la boca para tragar tanto jugo caliente y acre de Derek como yo pudiera tragar. El flujo parecía interminable, llenándome hasta el punto donde finalmente perdí el control, meando sobre mí mismo mientras continuaba para beber de la polla de Derek. Derek detuvo su flujo y solo miró hacia abajo sobre mí por un minuto mientras me orinaba a mí mismo. Entonces Derek se dio la vuelta y arrodillado sobre mí, agarrando mi polla para que el chorro de orina pudiera lavarle todo el rostro y el pecho. Derek empezó a beberlo sorbiendo como si estuviera en una fuente de agua, y en este punto, su propia orina comenzó a fluir de nuevo. Esta vez, no bebí, pero extendí la mano y agarré la polla de Derek para que pudiera dirigir la orina para que fluyera por toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Derek y yo nos limpiamos con nuestras mangueras calientes que brindaban arroyos amarillos hasta que los dos estuvimos completamente empapados y goteando, acostados en medio de un enorme charco de orina.

Finalmente, mi flujo se agotó, luego el de Derek también. Mientras Derek estaba de pie, se dio la vuelta, el sol brillaba en su pecho húmedo y resbaladizo.

Su pene se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sacudiendo gotas residuales de orina en mi torso peludo y húmedo. El vello en el pecho, la entrepierna y piernas Derek estaban todas pegadas a su cuerpo, como si acabara de salir de una tina llena de orina caliente. Derek se arrodilló de nuevo, todavía a horcajadas en mi cuerpo, pero frente a mí ahora, y lamió la orina que se había acumulado en mi pecho peludo y mi vientre. Luego se estiró encima de mí y nos besamos larga y duramente, saboreando y oliendo el uno al otro.

En ese momento, ambos estábamos empezando a ponernos duros de nuevo.

Me senté, extendí la mano y comencé a acariciar suavemente su polla, moviendo mi mano lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el eje resbaladizo. Derek desmontó mi mojado torso, y reanudamos la posición 69 en la que habíamos estado antes de que nuestras vejigas tomaran el control. Esta vez, sin embargo, nos contentamos con chuparnos las pollas unos a otros, hundiendo nuestros órganos calientes profundamente en la garganta del otro. Pero nuestra escena anterior había sido demasiado caliente, y había mucha evidencia allí para recordarlo. 

Ambos apestamos a sudor y orina y nuestros cuerpos todavía estaban pegajosos y húmedos. Las planchas en donde estábamos acostados estaban cubiertas de grandes charcos de orina que permanecían calientes bajo el sol abrasador, y mientras Derek y yo nos chupábamos el uno al otro, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que orinar de nuevo, debido a la prodigiosa cantidades de cerveza que habíamos consumido. 

En poco tiempo, dos cargas más de semen brotaban en dos bocas hambrientas, y esta vez, ambos tragamos con avidez. A medida que nuestras pollas se ablandaron, ninguno de nosotros sacamos nuestras pollas de la boca del otro. Ambos sabíamos lo que vendría después. Era lo que ambos queríamos tanto por nuestro propio placer como por el placer de dar. Entonces cuando la orina comenzó a fluir de nuevo, solo gemimos de placer mientras nuestras bocas se hinchabas con la orina caliente del otro. Ambos comenzamos a tragar profundamente de nuevo, ansiosos por llenar nuestros estómagos con más y más de cada cerveza reciclada.


	5. La ducha que conocemos

Finalmente, Derek se puso de rodillas y se dio la vuelta para sentarse a horcajadas. mi torso de nuevo. Mi orina goteaba de su boca y corría por la barbilla. Su polla flácida y sus bolas descansaban cómodamente sobre mi abdomen. —Oye, Stiles, ¿quieres darte una ducha ahora? — Derek me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No— respondí —pensé que tal vez tomaríamos otra cerveza ahora - a menos que tengas más cerveza reciclada.

—Bueno, después de un rato ...— Derek se rió.

—Sabes— dije —podríamos pasar toda la noche así si quisiéramos, Derek.

—Stiles, ¿por qué no planeas quedarte? — Ofreció Derek. —Puedo hacer la cama de agua con una sábana de goma para esta noche, podríamos convertirlo en una cama de agua real—. Parecía a punto de reírse de su propia broma, pero luego hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño un poco. —Mierda, ¿qué vamos a hacer con la comida? No tengo mucho aquí, pero no quiero vestirme. De todos modos, ¡los dos apestamos!

—Vamos, hombre, para eso están las ventanillas de paso—, dije. —Podemos traer algo o simplemente comer en el auto.

—Así que supongo que no hay duchas, ¿verdad? — Derek obviamente se estaba metiéndose en la idea, y su polla estaba empezando a ponerse dura de nuevo. Sonreí.

—Sólo del tipo que hacemos nosotros mismos— respondí.

FIN


End file.
